His Girl in White
by TheyTookMyUsername
Summary: When a new girl moves into town Tucker instantly falls for her but as time goes by the girl shows up to have more on her than it seems. Can Tucker help her or will he go down along with her secrets?
1. Chapter 1

Today was a normal day…well as normal as it gets when your best friend is a half ghost superhero.

My name is Tucker Foley and today along with my friend Sam Manson we are helping my best friend Danny to capture another ghost. This has been going on for the last two years and a half it might seem exhausting but it brings a twist to being mayor.

"Tucker" Danny yelled as the ghost headed my way

I took my PDA and pressed enter. The ghost, Skulker, stopped midflight and turned back towards Danny who successfully captured him using the Fenton Thermos.

"That makes…three ghosts" said Danny landing in front of me and Sam and turning back into Danny Fenton.

"Let's hope that's all for today man" I replied

Sam and Danny nod.

Together and after such a fight what's better than having a meal. Now we were walking over to our favorite hang out spot The Nasty Burger. Sam and Danny were holding hands looking totally comfortable they've been dating since the Disasteroid incident 2 years ago and if I'm serious I'm not jealous. I mean I've known they were meant for each other since the very beginning. In these years I've dated some girls: Valerie, Paulina, even Star, all of them total hotties but none of them felt right. Well at least I didn't have to think about that with school, being mayor, college applications, and fighting ghost who had time for anything else.

Suddenly Danny's ghost sense comes and surprise our new catch off the day is the Box Ghost, man this guy needs a hobby.

"I'm the Box Ghost BEWARE"

Danny goes ghost and flies over to the Box Ghost. I look at Sam who seems annoyed but turns over to me and nods. We get our gadgets ready just in case, it never hurt to be prepared.

Several ghost rays, punches and kicks later Danny has the Box Ghost cornered and ready for the thermos. Sam readies her thermos and points at the ghost when a sudden box appears out off the blue and knocks her out. I grab Sam and pull her close. I look up and see a baby girl laughing at the situation I can't see Danny but I'm sure he is pissed. The baby starts floating away in the direction of the street. Danny rushes to my side and pulls Sam.

"Tuck, get Box Lunch before she does any more damage."

I look at my best friend, who is holding his girlfriend comforting her, and nod.

I catch up with Box Lunch get the Fenton Thermos out point and try to capture the ghost but she without much effort dodges it. Box Lunch lands on the middle of the road and starts giggling. I reach her and take my chance since she is not moving and catch her inside the thermos.

I start towards my friends but the honk of a car makes me stop and turn. It was then when I saw the car heading directly towards me and I notice I'm in the middle of the road. I move quickly into the side and allow the car to pass. I start to walk but I hear the car stop and a person calling from the inside.

"Hey young one" it said

I turn to look at an older man trying to get my attention.

"Sorry young one but I'm lost would you mind helping me find this address."

He handed me a piece of paper with an address written on it. I looked at it and smiled. The address was right under his nose. I pointed him in the right direction in the mean time Sam and Danny joined me.

"Thanks young one I should have known I was so close. What was your name again?" the man asked

"I'm Tucker Foley and these are my friends Sam Manson and Daniel Fenton."

The man smiled warmly at us. "Well young ones is a pleasure to meet you my name is Jason White and I just moved to Amity…since you young ones are so nice let me present someone" He lowered the back window "this here is my daughter Kristine, say hi Kris"

Once the window rolled completely down I couldn't take away my eyes of her. Her hair a blonde almost white color was put together in thousands of braids. Her skin was fair which made her green eyes something that simply couldn't be ignored. Her lips… were all wow they were just perfect and covered by a thin layer of pink lipstick.

"Hi" she said in a voice that resembled an angelical chorus

I hear voices talking around me but they were just a blur at the moment I only had eyes for Kristine. I was sure my mouth was open but my mind just couldn't process to shut it.

Kristine not once looked at our general direction besides the greeting maybe she was shy I don't know but I wanted to get to know her. I also knew this wasn't like the right time to start a conversation because even if I wanted it with all my will my mouth would not form the right words and I'll just end up making a fool of myself. I couldn't afford that I mean hello I was already a techno geek and ladies are not impressed by that.

"Well young ones I'm pleased to see so many nice kids and I hope you could show Casper High to my little girl." Said Jason

"Sure sir not a problem at all." Replied Danny

"Great! Say good bye Kris" said Jason looking at his daughter

"Bye" she replied in a small voice

Jason laughed and drove off and I just stood looking at the car even after it had disappeared from view.

"Hello…Yoohoo…Earth to Tucker…snap out of it" I could barely process that my friend was in front of me trying to get my attention by doing some gestures and jumping up and down like a crazy…

"Ouch, what was that for?" I said as I rubbed my arm where Danny thought it would be fun to hit me with a ghost ray.

"So you could snap out of it seriously Tuck what gives"

Sam rolled her eyes I didn't have to see her to know she did it.

"Let's just go to the Nasty Burger"


	2. Chapter 2

"Morning class" said Mr. Lancer as he walked inside the classroom.

This year feels exactly like that two years ago; man if that didn't feel like a lifetime ago.

Danny had been so thin and insecure now look at him. Thanks to the ghost hunting fighting his body had develop muscles, he was way more agile in his human form and girls now a day's melted at him and his deep voice. He wasn't just popular as Danny Phantom but as Fenton as well.

Sam…well Sam is Sam, goth, ultra recycle vegetarian, an ace in gym class and well, she was unlike many in the school, true to herself. Guess that's why she and Danny had been such a long time together. Sure their relationship has had some up and downs -many of them not related to ghost hunting at all- they were more from the crazy Phantom fans, mainly, Paulina.

Maybe that's why it didn't work out between us? Don't get me wrong going out with the most popular girl in school was amazing but many of her conversations led towards Danny Phantom.

"Students, today a new student will be joining us. Miss White do come in." said Lancer looking at the door and taking away from my train of thought.

Kristine appeared looking as radiant as ever. She just wore a simple white dress with a black belt. Her hair was still like yesterday tied into thousands of little braids. She gazed around the classroom before looking at the ground, making her hair cover her face.

"Miss White, would you be so kind to introduce yourself to the class." Lancer pushed.

For those set of seconds I wanted to go over there and kick Lancer but Kristine's voice made me turn in her direction.

"Um…" she mumbled something.

Lancer raised his brow. "Excuse me Miss White."

"Um…Hi…eh…my name is Kristine White and I just moved here to Amity." It was barely audible but it seemed Lancer was in a good mood and let that slip.

"Miss White, why don't you take that seat next to Miss Sanchez."

Kristine nodded and quickly took her seat. I look over at Danny who shrugged. The school bell rang and the class started.

After the class was done, I found myself looking for Kristine and unable to find her. Danny walked over to me and we started to our lockers. I was so engulfed in our conversation I didn't notice the person walking until I bumped into it.

"Oh sorry" I said as I picked every book in the floor

"It's okay I was distracted and…" at the sound of the voice I looked up and was face to face to Kristine. Our eyes met and held for a couple of seconds but for me those seconds were the most precious I've ever had.

"I... should have seen were I was going." Said Kristine grabbing a book from my hand

I looked as she took it, her fingers brushing lightly mine.

"Nah, I should have paid more attention on where I was going" I said

Kristine stood. I followed and got up too.

"You are that girl from yesterday aren't you?" asked Danny

Kristine looked at Danny and gave a small smile. "I suppose you are the ones that pointed my dad in the direction of our house. And to answer your question, yes, I'm the girl from yesterday."

My heart sped up. She remembered us. _Well you are the first guys she saw when she came into town. _My brain was right, but hell if I didn't get excited about the fact that she remembered me.

"Why don't have lunch at our table?" asked Danny

Kristine looked at the floor. "You guys don't mind seating with the new kid?"

I looked at Danny and he looked at me back. He shrugged I raised an eyebrow.

This girl didn't know us at all. But that didn't made the fact that she thought we would reject her less funny. Especially since we were still kind of unpopular; we didn't get bullied anymore but we weren't A-listers material.

"Trust me we don't mind at all." Said Danny

Slowly Kristine looked up. "Really?"

I nod. I noticed as she looked at the floor that she was smiling. "Okay then it might be fun." And with that she headed to her next class.

A smile appeared in my face as in Danny's. We started laughing and walked over to our lockers.

When the bell rang signaling lunch Danny, Sam and I walked into the lunch room and took our usual table.

The cafeteria started to fill with people. Danny and I took time to strategize on DOOMED as we devoured our food. Sam ate her salad just making slight changes on our plans in the game, and good thing because what she said made sense. I have to say sometimes is just frustrating to hear a girl being better than us boys in the game. Maybe someday I might get used to it.

Danny suddenly looked up, smiled and started to wave at someone. I didn't have to turn to know it was Kristine. The increase in my heart speed told me everything I needed to know but I decided to look behind me. Sure enough, there she was walking with her tray in her hands and walking next to Valerie.

Many would think this was the vision of my dead, it wasn't. My relationship with Valerie went down since the beginning. We both hunt ghost and among other things. We barely had time for each other. Valerie just came to me one day and decided she wanted to have full time for herself I agreed since the short time we spent together made like three weeks and we had been dating for four months. We were still friends though.

"Hey guys" said Valerie

"You know them?" asked Kristine

"Yeah, I went out with Danny for a while and later with Tucker but well things didn't work out."

"I'm jealous of you two boyfriends, I've never had one." Kristine admitted blushing and taking the empty space next to me.

"Don't worry someday you will find someone that can value you like Danny values Sam." Valerie took my other side.

"Like, Danny values Sam?"

"Trust me those guys right in front of you are the mayor pair. They have overcome so many things you wouldn't even believe it." Valerie started with her food.

Danny and Sam blushed and looked at each other before resuming with their food.

"How you like Casper High so far Kristine?" asked Sam

"Fine I suppose…it could be a lot better if that guy Dash would stop hitting on me."

"Tucker hasn't tried to hit on you?" Sam asked surprised. Valerie that had been focused on her food looked up her face giving away that she was as surprised as Sam.

"No he hasn't…is that wrong?"

Sam and Valerie shook their heads but I knew better. I had to protect myself after this.

After this the conversation just went on with small chit-chat. Kristine told us about the place she came and how she didn't have that many friends. She hadn't gone to school until she moved to Amity that's why she was so nervous all the time.

"Don't worry you can hang out with us." Said Danny

"Really?" said Kristine excited

We all nodded making Kristine smile.

Kristine continued about her dad's work as an investigator and that he quit -he decided Kristine needed a new view of the world- and moved to Amity. Kristine didn't know her mother since she died when she was little and her dad had never re-married.

"Well, I guess that's as much as I can tell you about me."

"Hey Fenturd" said Dash from behind us

"What you want Dash?" said Danny clearly annoyed

"How come a new girl comes to school and you take her. You already have the goth freak, stay away from this one." Said Dash putting his hand on Kristine's shoulder

I couldn't see Kristine's face because her braids had covered her face. She stood and turned to Dash.

"Get lost Dash you are getting on my nerves."

Dash looked taken back by her statement. "Come on you have A-lister material"

"I don't care about it. I know better than to hang out with people like you. Now get out of my face" Kristine took her seat again

Dash made a move to approach her. The next thing I know Dash is in the floor, Kristine on top of him pointing her spork at him.

"Get lost" she said in a voice that resembled Sam's went she was extremely annoyed. I look at Danny and like me he's sweating. For the first time I felt bad for Dash.

Dash got up and ran away. Kristine took her seat as if nothing had happened. Took her spork and started to eat again.

"Wow you are amazing Kristine" said Valerie

"Just personal defense" said Kristine as if was a thing she used every day. "And please call me Kris"

Danny's ghost sense went off. We all became alert and the atmosphere in the table changed. We inspected our surroundings closely.

"AAAAHHHHH" our lunch lady ran away screaming.

In seconds we had our gear in place and ready to take on anything. A pair of ectopuses made their appearance. I looked at our group and we all nod and go to take care of the ghost. Being ectopuses it only took several seconds to neutralize the situation. As we walked to our table I notice something was off.

I look at the table and see Kristine standing and looking in our direction. I raised an eyebrow. As we got closer I couldn't help but notice other things like the fact that her eyes weren't blinking, her whole body was shaking like crazy and her breath came in quick puffs.

"Kris are you alright?" I asked

Her body only shook worse, and if possible her eyes grew even wider. Her mouth opened but emitted no noise. We walked over to her and I place my hand on her shoulder.

"Kristine, are you alright?" I ask again

Her eyes turned to me; she looked like a crazy person. Her lips trembled as she opened it and took a deep breath.

"GHOST!" with those final words, she passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

I barely gave anytime at Kristine to reach the floor. Once I saw her tumbling down I ran towards her and successfully caught her before she reached it. Looking at Kristine –to make sure she was all right- I picked her up bridal style and turned to my friends who had their mouth hanging opened.

"What?" I asked

I thought they wouldn't react but they shook their heads at the same time.

"We have to take her to the infirmary." I said making sure I could easily hold Kristine.

Walking from the cafeteria to the infirmary I notice many things: people looking, my friends giving me weird glances from time to time, but one and the most important of all, what happened back at the cafeteria. Kristine looked totally fine while she was talking to us, next thing I know she's falling.

The walk to the infirmary didn't take long. I took a look inside the place that Danny and I had mostly spent time during our first year. It looked like no one was inside. I stepped inside and placed Kristine on the examination table.

"Where's the nurse?" asked Valerie

I look over at Danny and together we shrug. The nurse appeared whenever she wanted.

"Who knows?" said Danny

"We can't just leave her alone." said Valerie, her voice a little louder than necessary.

"Don't worry Valerie" said Sam placing her hand on Valerie's shoulder "We'll stay here and wait until she wakes up."

"You kicking me out Manson?"

"Unlike you none of us has to work after school, besides we are used to these things, remember first year?"

Valerie nod in understanding. "Make sure she's okay."

I look at Valerie and smile. "You bonded quite fast." Valerie punched me lightly in the shoulder before leaving the infirmary.

Once Valerie left I rubbed my shoulder. "Dude that girl can hit."

Sam and Danny laughed and before long I started laughing too. When we use to date Valerie used to punch me more often than anything else, I didn't complain much after the punching they were very nice make out sessions.

A groan came from the table making us turn. Kristine's eyes fluttered as if she was afraid of opening them. I look at Sam and Danny maybe they even have the same question I do. Turning back to Kristine I walk over to her side and shake her a little.

"Kristine?"

"GHOST!" she screamed seating in the table.

Her breathing was quick and her eyes searched the room frantically. I looked back at my friends but they looked as confused as I was. Turning back to Kristine I decided that it was better to calm her down before anything else.

"Kristine calm down."

Kristine's frantic eyes landed on me. She looked so small and terrified I couldn't help to place my hand on hers.

"It's okay."

Kristine blinked several times before looking at her surroundings with detail.

"Why am I in the infirmary?"

"You fainted after a ghost attack" said Sam coming behind me.

Kristine looked at her and tensed. She looked sad all of the sudden.

"I see…I can't believe it didn't work."

"What you mean?" asked Danny

Kristine turned to seat in the table and looked at us extremely serious.

"I…have…to call my dad." She took out her phone and dialed.

We stood back waiting for her to finish her phone call. No matter how many times I thought about it nothing made much sense; not even the conversation with her dad. It was as if they talked in code the whole time. I noticed Danny and Sam felt the same way, it was written all over their faces, especially on Sam's.

"My dad will be here real quick to pick me up. Thank you for bringing me here." said Kristine with a smile on her face.

"Maybe we should have let the ghost take her." pointed out Sam.

Danny in turn nod and I didn't want to contradict their agreement, I mean we help her on her first day and she stabs us in the back, talking in code and stuff.

Kris…no Kristine seemed to notice our rejection.

"Don't get mad at me is just hard for me to explain."

"Whatever we'll wait until your dad is here and then we're gone" said Sam crossing her arms.

The next moments passed in silence. The air was heavy with the barrier we had automatically made for Kristine who just seem practicing something because she moved her lips but not a word came out of it. The seconds started to feel like hours and I'm not sure how much time passed until her dad came into the infirmary.

"Kris honey, how are you?"

"I'm okay dad it was just a…you know" Kristine finished lowering her head.

Mr. White turned to us a big smile on his face.

"Thank you so much for taking care of my little Kris, especially after that ghost attack" a gasp escaped him and he turn to look at his daughter. Kristine's body turned stiff again and slowly trembled.

"I'm sorry baby it just slipped me"

"It...It's okay…I know you didn't mean it" her voice was barely audible.

Mr. White looked at us and by his movements I could tell he read the atmosphere around the room.

"They don't know…"

Kristine shook her head "I can't tell them. It's too hard."

Mr. White embraced his daughter and turned to us.

"Kristine has a problem with…" He took a deep breath and covered his daughter's ears. "Ghost."

Noticing his explanation only served to make us more confused he explained.

"Kristine is diagnosed with Phasmophobia or fear of ghosts since she was a little girl. Today's attack hit her hard since she's never actually seen a ghost or been exposed to one."

"Excuse me Mr. White but if Kristine has Phasmophobia; why you moved to Amity the most hunted city in the States?"

"Because I thought it would help me over come it" Kristine said turning around to face us. "I know is the most idiotic thing ever but I thought that being so close to ghost it could cure my phobia and I could live a normal life."

I started to make sense to everything she ever told us and amazingly everything fit the picture. Even while we were in the cafeteria she tensed up and would evade the subject of ghosts.

"One question I have to make." Said Sam walking over to Kristine "You ever heard of Danny Phantom?"

Kristine tensed up and nodded. Sam pointed at Danny.

"Do you know who he is?" asked Sam

Kristine frowned and looked over at Danny, after several seconds she answered. "Danny Fenton"

"What's Danny Phantom's secret identity?"

"He has one?"

Sam moved back to her boyfriend and me. She took us by the hand into a corner.

"She doesn't know who Danny Phantom is" Sam whispered

"And that is surprising because…"

"Open your eyes, after the Disasteriod who doesn't know who Danny is."

I hate to admit it but Sam was right maybe there was more to Kristine that she was letting know.

"What do we do then?" I asked

"We already befriended her we can't just go to her and go all 'oh you can keep talking to us just because you don't know my boyfriend is Danny Phantom' now can we Sam" said Danny

"We could keep her close, like the saying goes "keep your friends close and your enemy's closer."

"So we are using her?" I asked

"You make it sound like if I was the bad guy, I'm taking care of Danny, my boyfriend and your best friend."

I look at Danny. He seemed almost as I felt, confused beyond anything yet we both knew this was for the best. In silence we agreed. Sam seemed to understand our agreement and turned. Danny and I followed.

"You should had told us before." said Danny

"I couldn't, I can't even say the word without wanting to faint." Admitted Kristine

For some reason this made my mind turn and the next thing I knew "I got it!" I yelled

Everyone's eyes landed on me in an instant.

"What if Kristine learned more about them, she wouldn't have to be afraid if instead of going the scary way, she goes the logical way?"

I could see everyone's brain turning to what I just said. In seconds Mr. White's eyes widen and a smile appeared in his face but then he turned serious.

"How can you do that?" he asked

"Danny's parents are hunters, it's only logical we know about them."

Mr. White processed this. "Kristine, honey would you like to give it a try?"

Kristine turned to her father then back at our group. She looked at each one in turn. When her eyes reached me I felt completely exposed yet strangely comfortable. I couldn't tell what she was thinking her eyes showed so much making it impossible to figure what was going in her head. A smile appeared in her face.

"Yes dad" she said without taking her eyes away from mine.

Was it just me or was she slightly blushing? My heart nearly stopped at the sight. I couldn't help but blush a little too.


End file.
